the untold Story a fanfic about Garp
by Piratequeen0
Summary: nope you aren't reading it wrong I am giving a fanfiction to Monkey D garp this is about my perspective of how he came to be the marine he is today or in the current series any way its pretty much about how he grew up lots of OCs and even a bit of Garp/oc
1. enter the academy age: 14

The untold Story of Monkey D. Garp

**Chapter one:** **the marine Academy age: 14**

Garp, only age 14 at the time smiled happily as he hurried towards the famous Marine academy he had been accepted to go and couldn't wait to do so he had dreamed all of his life of becoming a marine and this seemed like it would be the day that it happened he couldn't wait Garp accidentally ran into a marine officer in all of his excitement  
>"Hey watch it you little brat" the man said Garp glared a little bit before realizing the marine in question was a captain<br>"Sorry sir I didn't mean it" Garp said saluting the marine the marine glared at him it was then that Garp realized the oncoming smell of alcohol coming off of the man  
>"You mocking me now you little shit" The marine asked grabbing Garp by the front of his shirt but quickly gave a shout of pain and dropped Garp backwards on his ass and turned a girl Garp's age stood there she had long black hair tied back in a braid she wore a green and white button up blouse with a skirt that matched she had a light skin tone and large round purple eyes<br>"Hey! No honorable Marine picks on a kid!" she shouted the marine turned on her now  
>"You little shit you know the consequences of attacking a marine?"<br>"Captain!" the captain looked as an admiral approached them glaring at the marine with cold black eyes  
>"You should return home and sober up" the Admiral said the captain squinted as if having issues figuring out who it was once he realized the marine rolled his eyes muttered a few choice words before staggering off the Admiral then looked at Garp<br>"You alright?" The admiral asked his eyes now going from a cold glare to a kind concerned look he was tall and looked to be in his mid-thirties perhaps early forties he had short black hair and sort of a Mario mustache going on he had dark skin and appeared to be very strong, Garp nodded standing up when the marine offered his hand, the Admiral then looked to the girl  
>"Lily I asked you to keep your temper"<br>"I know but he was going to get hurt and you also told me that being a marine means to defend people from those who wish to harm others even if it is in your own ranks" Lily said the Admiral chuckled a little ruffling her hair a little bit  
>"That's my girl" he said before turning back to Garp<br>"I take it you are also heading off to the academy correct?" The admiral asked Garp nodded his smile returning as he picked up his duffle bag and placed it over his shoulder  
>"I'll escort you I'm bringing my daughter there now" the Admiral explained<br>"I'm Lily" Lily said offering a hand Garp shook it smiling also  
>"Garp" he said<br>"I am Admiral Akuma it is a pleasure to meet you" the Admiral said Garp nodded he had heard great things about Admiral Akuma so it was a pleasure to have him escorting him to the academy  
>"So you're first day here huh?" the Admiral asked Garp nodded<br>"Lily has seen the academy sense she was little but they're just now allowing her to enter it now that she is of age" the Admiral said they soon arrived and Garp couldn't help but grin at it seeing the marines that all hung around the Admiral lead the two of them to the check in Lily quickly signed her name before handing it to Garp so he could do the same when he did the woman at the front desk handed each of them a schedule, a card indicating which dorm they would be staying at, two uniforms, and a hand book with the rules and regulations of the academy Garp smiled they would spend a lot of time here they weren't allowed to become actual marines until they were sixteen at least for some it needed to be longer training at the academy so this was an exciting time as it turned out he and Lily would be at the same dorm men on one floor and women on the next they hurried to their destination and there the Admiral left them saying his good byes to Lily before taking off Lily looked at Garp and smiled happily  
>"He approves" she said Garp was confused which caused Lily to laugh<br>"My dad approves of you becoming a marine most people want the power so that they can bully others like that guy you ran into you're clearly not here for that" Lily said heading for the lift Garp quickly followed her  
>"Oh I never caught your name"<br>"Monkey D. Garp you?"  
>"You heard my name stupid"<br>"your first name I feel it's best to know a person's entire name" Garp said simply Lily smiled a little at him she could tell they were going to get along well  
>"Shyanne D. Lily what's your D stand for?"<br>"Probably the same thing yours does"


	2. The Roommate

**Chapter two: the Roommate**

Garp waved to Lily as he got out of the elevator sense she was a floor up Garp walked along the doors examining the number on each of them so that he could figure out which room he was in finally he came across it room 33A he entered the room to see his Roommate was already there he was a boy who was the same age as Garp he had jet black hair that was short and messy and large round crystal blue eyes he had a tall slim figure and was actually a little taller than Garp he wore a blue t-shirt and black jeans, the kid smiled when Garp entered the room  
>"Hey Garp I'm Oni, it's nice to meet you"<br>"How did you know my name?" Garp asked curiously  
>"Snuck into the file room yesterday and chose you out of a bunch of other guys the guy I was supposed to be assigned to total ass" Oni said shaking his head and rolling his eyes a little<br>"Wait a second whoa time out you broke into the marine file base?" Garp asked Oni nodded a little bit going to the mini fridge and grabbing a soda  
>"Totally and I gotta tell you way too easy like breaking into my big sister's diary easy" Oni said tossing Garp a soda before grabbing another for himself Garp was still astonished a fourteen year old boy had managed to break into one of the most secure places on the face of the planet but he caught the soda that was thrown to him and opened the Soda taking a sip of it<br>"Alright so what do you like to do for fun? Have you seen campus yet?" Oni asked now he was asking questions like a mile a minute Garp had to stop him  
>"Okay slow down Oni" Garp said Oni laughed a little bit<br>"Sorry my mind works oddly I end up thinking like ten things a minute you know sort of like that book Alice in wonderland? I'm kind of like the girl in that I can think of like ten impossible things constantly" Oni explained it took a while for Garp to process this sense the kid talked a mile a minute he jumped when he heard a knock on the door Oni was up and answering it in an instant an older girl of about seventeen stood there she had long wavy blonde hair and brown eyes she wore a red spaghetti strap tanktop and black short shorts she had a beautiful lean hourglass figure  
>"Hello boys I am Jessie I will be your dorm adviser if I am not here you can speak to Johnny down in room 15C I am on the floor below here room 21B" Jessie said smiling at them Garp couldn't speak and for once sense Garp had entered the room neither did Oni, Jessie noticed this and laughed a little bit<br>"Aww isn't that cute you're staring" Jessie said with a little laugh patting both of them on the head before walking away it was a moment after that Oni and Garp both snapped out of it  
>"So why is it that we end up having opposite genders as dorm advisers?" Oni asked confused Garp shrugged walking back to his bed he wasn't complaining Garp opened his bag and began to unpack his things before plopping down on his bed with a large smile on his face Oni looked at him for a little bit confused as to what he was so happy about but he wasn't sure if he should ask or not then there was another knock on the door Oni opened it and in entered Lily<br>"Hey is Garp here?" She asked Oni looked confused before looking to his roommate  
>"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend on the first day!"<br>"Not his girlfriend I saved his ass" Lily said shoving past Oni being careful to make sure he hit the wall she sighed walking over and hopping on Garp's bed  
>"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to head down to the training grounds and get a first look at what we would be up to tomorrow" Lily asked him Garp looked puzzled<br>"that's against the rules though besides its all locked up we can't get in"  
>"You can't without the daughter of a marine Admiral oh wait that happens to be me" Lily said with a smile getting up Garp was puzzled she had seemed so normal earlier and now well it was turning out she was a bit reckless even though she probably had been training for a while now and knew that being reckless could get you killed in this line of work even if it was only training<p>

"Lily we'll get in trouble"  
>"Only if we're caught"<br>"I'll go" Oni said raising his hand with a smile he had an excited gleam in his eyes that matched the one in Lily's now all eyes were on Garp waiting for his answer Garp sighed it would appear he didn't have much choice now did he? Well at he could stay there but someone had to get Oni to be quiet and keep these two out of trouble Garp stood up looking at the two  
>"Alright, alright I'll go"<br>"yes" both cheered quietly to themselves but Jessie came back in  
>"Hey meet and greet with the teachers starts in twenty minutes get situated and get out" Jessie said then noticed Lily<br>"You are not allowed in here"  
>"What do you think I'm going to be showing these two my bra or something? Oh a Bra by the way is that thing women use to hold their boobs into their shirts you should really think about getting one" Lily said walking past Jessie who glared daggers at the girl as if trying to bore a hole in the back of her head as Lily walked away Garp looked at Oni who merely smirked<p>

"Garp, it's going to be a great couple of years here"

_I do not own one piece I only own Jessie, Lily, Akuma, and Oni One piece belongs to Shonen jump and the story itself was created by the amazing manga artist known as Oda hope you enjoyed I love reviews so let me know what you think_


	3. Trouble

**Chapter three: trouble**

Garp honestly had to say he was relieved that Jessie had told them about the meet and Greet with the teachers he honestly didn't want to get in trouble on the first day of the academy but it seemed that Oni was a burden for trouble for with in the first couple minutes of them being out of the dorm Oni disappeared into the crowd Garp, not wanting him to get into trouble and be on constant watch so he went to look for his roommate hoping that he hadn't gotten off into any trouble yet unfortunately that hope was gone when Garp saw a group of some lower ranking marines, who were probably supposed to be on break, gathered in a circle around what appeared to be a petty officer Garp sighed knowing what was going on already and hurried over pushing through the crowd in time to see Oni thrown to the ground by the officer the others cheered Oni by now had a bloody lip and looked rather angry he stood up though  
>"Hey!" Garp shouted hurrying over and standing in front of Oni glaring at the officer who looked puzzled that yet another kid had gotten in his way<br>"What the hell do you think you're doing picking on a kid?" Garp shouted at him glaring the marines around them laughed  
>"Garp back down" Oni said quietly Garp was confused<br>"Why are you even fighting anyway? We've been here for maybe fifteen twenty minutes and you're already in trouble" Garp said to him Oni sighed a little bit doing a face palm before glaring at the marine  
>"Little brat wants this back" The marine said holding up what looked like a golden pocket watch Garp stared at it confused before seeing a small inscription on the watch that read<p>

_"To my dearest Son, Oni may your dreams come true and your life be one adventure after another_

_Love, your Family"_

Garp didn't understand the significance but it was clearly important to Oni Garp sighed and tried to grab it from the marine but was shoved backwards to be caught by Oni  
>"I think I could get a lot of money for this at a pawn shop if I scratched out the inscription"<br>Oni looked furious and tried to go after the Marine but Garp grabbed him and held his friend back Garp made sure that Oni would stay back before he turned to the marine  
>"Look we don't want any trouble just give us the watch and we can all get back to our lives okay?" Garp asked the marines around them all laughed at him the marine before them that had been giving Oni all the trouble placed the watch in his pocket before grinning<br>"If you want it come get it"

Garp sighed a little bit but the marine hit him before he could say anything knocking Garp back into Oni which sent both boys tumbling into the ground Garp glared his temper starting to rise slightly this was the second time this had happened today what was with the scum hanging around the academy? Were they all being sent back to learn their manners or something before Garp knew it he found himself voicing these questions to the marines before he really thought about the results in his actions all was quiet in the group around them the marine pulled Garp up by the collar of his shirt and held him so his feet dangled above the ground so Garp was eye level with the marine  
>"HEY!" the marines all stepped aside and Garp looked Lily walked slowly towards them all were silent<br>"Put him down and give him the watch or I'm going to kick your ass into next month you little creep" Lily said there was a long pause before all the marines burst out laughing the petty officer dropped Garp before approaching Lily who glared at him with absolutely no fear in the girls eyes  
>"You need a little girl to protect you? Oh yeah you're scary" The marine said Lily's eyes flared with an unknown fury she suddenly kicked the guy in then following with the stomach and then swinging her leg around to nail the guy in the side of the head sending him to the ground Lily glared at him before taking the watch out of the pocket and kneeling next to him<br>"**Never** Call me Little" she said in a threatening voice another marine stepped forward pulling out his gun  
>"You little shit!"<br>"HOLD IT!"  
>All froze this time it was Jessie that strode forward along with another marine clearly this man was of a high rank for the sight of him struck fear into the faces of the on watching Marines<br>"What is the meaning of this?" The higher ranking officer demanded the marine, the one who had started this whole fight stood up wiping a small stream of blood from his lip stood up  
>"Nothing Sir just a little training exercise that's all"<br>"Yes and you're doing a great job at harming a couple of boys that you're twice the size of just because you're a higher rank" Lily said the marine shot her a death glare before the higher ranking one turned to her  
>"Lily care to explain what happened here?"<br>"Yes sir, I found these marines encouraging this man to fight these two boys as well as steal this personal property of one of them also all of them mocking the boys and encouraging the violence sir" Lily said the marines all glared at her the higher officer sighed  
>"I expect to see all of you in my office first thing tomorrow you are to scrub every inch of every hallway with a toothbrush do I make myself clear gentlemen"<br>"Yes sir" they all replied the higher officer then turned to Jessie  
>"Please return these three to the rest of the group"<br>"Yes Sir, Thank you for helping me track them down sir" Jessie replied before the three followed her back to the group as they walked Lily handed Oni his watch which he took but he didn't look happy about it Lily then turned to Garp

"That's two you owe me now Monkey boy" She said with a smile before going off to a group of girls as Jessie left them warning them to stay out of trouble before going Garp looked at Oni who was staring sadly at his watch  
>"What is that any way?" Garp asked him Oni didn't reply right away he just stared for a moment seeming to get lost in thought this was probably the least Garp had heard the boy speak sense he had met him only about half an hour ago Oni put the watch around his neck before sighing a little bit<br>"Just a ghost of a memory" Oni said before walking away Garp watched him not sure what to make of the statement but there was one thing that was confirmed for Garp. When it came to Oni there was definitely more than meets the eye.

_I do not own one piece I only own Jessie, Lily, Akuma, and Oni One piece belongs to Shonen jump and the story itself was created by the amazing manga artist known as Oda hope you enjoyed I love reviews so let me know what you think_


	4. Day one not going so well

**Chapter four: Marine academy day one**

Garp groaned as he heard his alarm clock go off he hit the button and rolled over to try and continue his sleep but he felt a sharp hit to his back and fell out of bed he sat up to see Lily Standing over him he freaked using the blanket to cover himself considering he was sleeping his boxers the noise also woke Oni who also freaked out and fell out of bed covering himself  
>"Let's go you two double time you don't hurry up you're going to be late" Lily shouted to them<br>"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Garp shouted  
>"Ya how the hell did you get in here?" Oni shouted Lily held up a key<br>"Dad gave me a master key"  
>"That's it I'm building a burglar alarm in our room" Oni said rubbing his head Garp nodded his agreement sitting up with his blanket wrapped around him so that Lily didn't see anything he was not happy with this awakening especially considering it was five….wait five?<br>"You got us up an hour before we were supposed to wake up?" Garp shouted at her Lily quickly shushed him as Oni also glared  
>"Did you idiots forget?" Lily asked when both continued to give her blank stares she shook her head a little doing a face palm<br>"We were going to check out the training field before Role call so that we could get a look at what we'll be doing today now hurry up and get dressed double time it" Lily said walking out of the room and closing the door Oni stood up making his bed quickly and shaking his head a little  
>"Geez the girl thinks that just because her father is a vice admiral that she is too apparently" Oni said Garp laughed a little bit<br>"Yeah sucks that she picked us to be her friends huh?" Garp asked Oni laughed a little bit and nodded the two got dressed and ready for the day but when they walked out Lily was gone Garp looked around trying to spy her but there was no sign of her Garp looked at Oni  
>"Maybe she went ahead without us" Oni said Garp shrugged before heading down the hall wondering where she had gone after going outside and still not seeing her Garp had a nagging little thought and looked at Oni<br>"You don't think she heard us do you?" Garp asked Oni thought for a minute then shook his head a little bit before sighing  
>"Come on she ditched us let's just go back to bed until it's time to get up" Oni said heading back upstairs Garp hesitated before following but he stopped on the second floor Oni looked confused<br>"I'm just going to check on her real fast" Garp said Oni shrugged going upstairs to the room Garp wondered off looking around he would figure out which one was Lily's each girl had a dry erase board on their door that had stuff doodled on it most girls wrote their names on it in girly fashion all Garp had to do was look for the one that would be taken more seriously than the others sure enough he found it Lily's only had the marine Logo on it he knocked lightly on the door when no response came he did it again Lily opened the door only a little bit only half peeking out from behind the door Garp couldn't help but notice that she seemed a lot different now  
>"What?"<br>"You left before we could-"  
>"Don't worry about it sneaking out on the first day was a bad idea just go back to bed" Lily said before closing the door Garp was confused but shrugged it off and went back upstairs he couldn't help but think about the way Lily had looked at him she had looked so hurt he couldn't get it out of his head he finally reached his room and entered Oni looked up at him and smiled<p>

"Hey Garp how was she?"  
>"Sad" Garp said still thinking about the way Lily had looked at him he felt so bad he looked at Oni<br>"Oni I really do think that she heard us" Garp said Oni looked at him frowning a little bit  
>"What makes you say that?"<br>"When she looked at me she looked really hurt Oni she was standing right outside the door she probably could hear everything we said" Garp said Oni now realized that Garp was right and felt the same pain of guilt that Garp did they hadn't meant the things they said well not entirely while Lily had been harsh they knew she meant well she just wanted them to succeed not to mention her father was a marine Admiral so this meant that she was raised that way to be harsh and to pretty much boss others around.

**_Spoiler to story_**

_"Grandma was grandpa really that mean to you when you were kids?" Lily was snapped out of her flash back and she looked at a four year old Luffy and twelve year old Ace who were watching her curiously they had asked her what Garp had been like when he was young and this was the story that she was telling to them  
>"Yes but trust me when you're older you'll be just as stupid as your grandfather was but I'm sure you'll be a whole lot sweeter" Lily told Luffy hugging him Ace smiled at her the two boys liked their Grandma unlike their grandfather who threw them off cliffs as "training exercises" she babied them a bit and spoiled them rotten when she came for a visit but she could only visit when their grandfather wasn't around though so it was very rare that they saw her<br>"Grandma why did you get divorced from Grandpa?" Ace suddenly asked Lily smiled a little  
>"I'll tell you that when you're old enough to know why I left the marines now let me get back to this story alright?" Lily asked both children nodded and Lily continued with the story<em>

When classes began later that morning Garp and Oni stood in line for role call they were right behind Lily who stood staring straight ahead every time one of them tried to get her attention she completely ignored them once Role call was done everyone began to go to their scheduled destinations Oni and Garp hurried after her Garp grabbed her arm gently  
>"Lily will you talk to us"<br>"I'm sorry but sense I'm apparently to pathetic to have friends and care about them I'll be ignoring everything you say from now on" Lily said pulling her arm back  
>"Lily we didn't mean it we were just cranky"<br>"Yes because the laughing was very convincing" Lily said "If you'll excuse me I'm going to be late for class" Lily added pulling her arm away again and walking away Garp sighed a little bit shaking his head they had really messed up this time and it was the first official day of class what the hell else could go wrong today?

_I do not own one piece I only own Jessie, Lily, Akuma, and Oni One piece belongs to Shonen jump and the story itself was created by the amazing manga artist known as Oda hope you enjoyed I love reviews so let me know what you think_


End file.
